Risk and Reward
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Black Star and Soul party one night and do something they regret the next day and wonder how they are gonna hide what they did from their partners
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was quiet in Death City what with the keishin being gone Soul and Black Star were out celebrating.

It was only them While Maka and Tsubaki were having their movie night at Maka and Souls apartment.

Death the kid and the thompson sisters were getting their place cleaned up after what the Keishin did to Death City.

Patty finished putting up a painting Kid freaked out "PATTY its not symetrical with the rest". He quickly fixed it and continued cleaning while Patty laughed.

Soul and Black Star were walking till Blackstar spoke "hey Soul wanna sneak into chupacabra's".

Soul gave Black Star a glare "You wanna risk sneaking into Chupacabra's and risk running into Maka's father? or worse what would Tsubaki and Maka will do to us if they find out?".

Black Star turned pale thinking what would happen remembering Tsubaki could change into multiple weapons then quickly shook his head "your right Soul bad idea".

Soul smiled "besides cool guys like us don't need to go there when we got a friend running a club cross town".

Soul and Black star walked across town to a building in the form of a wolfs head Black Star looked at the sign "Wolf's Den?". They walked in seeing Free behind the counter and Eruka the frog witch helping him.

Soul walked up to the counter "hey Free can i get two house specials please".

Free smiled "sure thing Soul , Eruka two Lunar Specials on the rocks".

Eruka smiled and pulled out two glasses with a Clear liquid.

Free smiled taking the money from Soul "so Soul i'm glad your here word is your a guy with the skills to make the keyboard sing". Soul turned around sucking back his drink "whats wrong with your regular guy?" Free smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Free cleared his throat "he got fresh with Eruka and i had to show him some manners".

Soul laughed "let me guess he grabbed her ass and you put him through a wall and now you need a cool guy like me to entertain tonight right?".

Free smiled "I guess I over did it a little i'm a man after all;we do show off sometimes."

Eruka shook her head at Free and asked Soul herself "please Soul ill cover your next two drinks".

Eruka then bowed her head and heard Soul say "well i guess i can play if you cover Black Star's too".

That night Soul got the place moving with his jazz playing on the piano and it was eleven o'clock when he finished.

Black Star drank and Soul had his drinks Eruka promised after he was done they both felt light headed. Free laughed "you guys should take it easy Lunar specials can put you on your ass pretty quick".

Soul and Black Star left with hopes the night air will get their heads clear they walked both laughing from their fun at Free's. Soul and Black Star stumbled their way down the street Soul stopped walking when he couldn't hear Black Star laughing he turned to see Black Star looking through a window.

He looked up seeing a sign that said tattoo's "what are you thinking Black Star".

Black Star walked in and Soul fallowed and heard his friend say "hey man id like to get a small tattoo of katana and a red camilia with the name Tsubaki on my leg".

Soul smiled "thats bold Black Star you must really love Tsubaki or your to loaded to think straight"

Black Star smiled "Soul a big man like me isn't going to be loaded after 8 drinks and i do love Tsubaki we do share a room".

Black Star slowly breathed ignoring the needle jabbing into his leg "don't you feel the same about Maka?; you were prepared to fight Stein and took a swing from Ragnorok and Corona".

Souls scar ached remembering the night Ragnorok cut him but then Soul started to think.

Soul remained silent remembering all the times he and Maka shared he did love Maka. He thought about her emerald eyes her smile and her drive to be the best.

Black Star smiled "don't deny it Soul i may not be able to see souls but i havve seen Maka's effect on you".

Soul shot Black Star a glare and turned his left arm into a scythe blade reminding Black Star he was a weapon. The man finished the design a black katana and a red camilia with the name tsubaki down along the blade.

Black Star smiled "last chance Soul Maka would be surprised you did something like this".

Soul looked around the room seeing different designs till he saw tribal wings "yo i wanna get those wings and the name maka on the left of my chest in small please".

Black Star surprised by Soul "wow man way cool".

Soul smiled removing his shirt and getting in the chair "well i'm a cool guy what can i say".

Soul laid back hearing the needle buzz and the felt the needle jabbing at his chest as the man finished. Soul smiled Black Star looked at it and gave it a thumbs up they left the parlor and made their way home passing buildings and even Blair's house.

Soul opened the door Maka and Tsubaki were watching the movie and the boys fell startling their partners. Tsubaki ran and helped Black Star to his feet in his exhausted state not noticing who was holding him up he mumbled "Tsubaki is ...my goddess".

Tsubaki's face became red Maka laughed "hes lucky to have you tsubaki with his luck who knows what would happen".

Tsubaki smiled seeing Black Star's sleeping face Maka didn't want Tsubaki to lug Black Star by herself all the way back to their place so she let them crash in the guest room.

Maka looked over to see Soul was trying to stand up and walk she ran over quickly to keep him from falling again.

Maka could hear Soul mumble "Maka's ...an... angel".

she blushed while trying to move her partners body to the couch. Maka couldn't stop thinking after hearing a comment like that and from Soul no less.

She grabbed a blanket from her room and placed it on then went to bed Tsubaki brought Black Star over to the room and dragged him to the was out cold she smiled laying down next to him and threw the blanket over both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun shined brightly over Deathcity and Black Star woke up with a throbbing and unmerciful headache.

He turned over seeing Tsubaki resting peacefully he didn't wanna wake her up he pulled himself out of bed carefully not disturbing her and went out of the room. He yawned then felt an itch on his leg he looked down and lifted his pant leg and saw a bandage.

Confused he said quietly "oh man what did Soul and i do last night pick another fight with kid again?".

He unraveled the bandages to find a tattoo with Tsubaki's name he was freaking out wanting to scream but he did his best to keep his mouth shut.

He saw Soul passed out on the couch he ran over and shook Soul violently to wake him up Soul woke up but was agitated by the way he was woken up.

Soul kicked Black Star off him "what the hell is going on Black Star why did you wake me in such an uncool way ?".

Black Star yanked Soul outside so they wouldn't be heard " SOUL WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO LAST NIGHT".

Soul's head was swimming "we went to the wolfs den had a few i played music had a few drinks and then we woke up here".

Black Star lifted his pant leg revealing the tattoo "i think we did more then that Soul".

Soul looked at the tattoo and scratched at the itch on his chest "man Black Star you know tsubaki's gonna faint when she sees that".

Black Star noticed Soul was scratching and lifted his shirt to Soul's surprise the left side of his chest was bandaged. Black Star ripped off the bandage and soul had two tribal angelic wings with maka's name in between them "What the crap".

Black Star laughed "hey Soul doesn't maka have that new book on Jazz the really thick one".

Soul went pale of the thought of Maka seeing the tattoo and hating it getting ready to Maka chop him.

Soul went pale "awe man we cant let them see these".

While the guys were freaking out outside inside Tsubaki and Maka were waking up. Tsubaki stretched putting her hair in a pony tail and saw Black Star was not in the room and went to see where he went. Maka woke up and got changed got into a hoodie and blue jeans and left her room to check to see what Soul wanted for breakfast. She and Tsubaki left the rooms both looking for their partners.

Maka saw the couch empty " hey Tsubaki know where soul went hes got an appointment with professor stein today".

Tsubaki shrugged "no clue Maka where he went; Black Star doesn't seem to be around here either".

Soul and Black Star walked back in Maka smiled "Soul you didn't forget about your check up with Stein today right?".

Soul thought about it "no i didn't ill go on my motorcycle later".

Maka pouted " No we will go cause last time you bailed so i'm going with".

Soul didn't speak but only could think _crap if Maka goes she might see the tattoo._ But before Soul could argue he saw that look in Maka's eyes she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

In defeat Soul sighed and went to get the bike Tsubaki and Maka smiled "so Maka after Soul gets checked out kid , liz , patty , Black Star and i are hitting the beach you and Soul wanna join ?".

Maka smiled "sure after Souls done will come" Tsubaki and Black Star left and Maka and Soul left for Steins place.

They arrived at Steins lab after a long ride and Soul and Maka knocked on the door Marie answered the door smiling and led them to Steins examination room.

Soul hopped up on to the table when Stein wheeled in and fell "nope still doesnt feel right" Stein said while turning the screw in his head.

Stein picked himself off the floor and picked up his chair and turned on his computer open Soul's file. While Soul was looking at him oddly about the way Stein entered the room.

Stein turned to Soul "So Soul how have you been having any more madness episodes any nightmares".

Soul shook his head Stein pulled out his stethiscope Soul became nervous. Stein noticed something was up with Soul thanks to his keen eye and knew it involved him being nervous and some how involved Maka. Soul was looking back between Maka and Stein nervously.

Stein turned to Maka "Maka can you do me a favor and help marie bring in coffee for everyone".

Maka nodded and left the room Stein looked to Soul curious "why so shy with Maka in the room shes used to your scar now so whats up keishin got your tongue".

Soul made sure Maka left the room he lifted up his shirt revealing the tattoo.

Stein looked at it adjusted his classes then fell out of his chair laughing "haha who would have guessed first Spirit and Kami ; now you and Maka haha".

Soul panicked "Black Star and i partied drank lunar specials and i woke up with this Maka and i are not together".

Stein continued laughing almost gasping for air " when you and Black Star drank your ability to contemplate repercussions; was surpressed and in your drunken states your feelings for your partners took over".

Stein got off the ground cleaning his glasses "so i guess from your hesitation Maka hasn't seen yet".

Soul was about to say something but heard foot steps "hey professor don't tell her or Death scythe" Stein smiled and agreed. Stein looked to soul and said "will call this one doctor and patient confidentiality"

Then took a blood sample for testing Soul put his shirt back on and Maka and Marie walked in.

Marie looked to Stein "seems lively in here good news about Soul's health i assume?".

Stein smiled"excellent well Soul seems to be fine without any signs of the black bloods influence".

Maka glad about Soul being alright smiled "so Soul everyone's heading to the beach wanna go".

Soul grinned "sure Maka lets go to the beach what cool guy doesn't like the beach" while thinking _ah crap this is gonna suck_.

Stein chuckled "Marie lets go to the weather forcast calls for sun all day" lifting up his arm to invite her. Marie blushed and jumped and grabbed Steins arm "yeah lets go to the beach".

Soul covered his face with his hands while shaking his head and thought to him self _can this day get any worse._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sun beating down on the golden beach and waves coming coming in high. Kid and the Thompson Sisters were already at the beach Liz and Patty wore purple 2 piece swimsuits and Kid was wearing black shorts.

While Liz and patty sun bathed kid was making a sand castle which took longer for him cause he was trying to make every detail fall under symmetry.

Tsubaki and arrived and they went to go get changed Tsubaki walked out in a black bikini with a yellow star on the right side of the top and she wore a pink towel around her waste.

Black Star wore a sleeveless orange shirt and white shorts but before he walked out he wrapped his leg in bandages.

He walked out and Tsubaki was curious about the bandage. Black Star saw her looking he was afraid of this so he thought fast "i scraped my leg in the change room".

Tsubaki didn't believe him cause even though he was clumsy he wasn't that clumsy. Soul and Maka and Professors Stein and Marie arrived Marie and Maka went to change first. Marie changed into a bikini with the same symbol on it as her eye patch had.

Maka was about to change and Marie looked at Maka and Marie stopped her from changing"Maka check you out you got some curves now and in all the right places".

Maka blushed "i don't know what you mean i just grew a little".

Marie laughed "you got the same kind of figure like Liz Thompson ; i bet Soul's knocking on your door every night".

Maka pouted puffing out her cheeks "no every time i try to get him to notice he doesn't pay any attention".

Marie smiled cause she got an idea she walked out after telling Maka to wait a moment she left and spoke to Liz. Liz smiled and went to her car pulling out a spare swim suit but in black thinking it would look good on Maka.

Liz looked to Marie "this should fit her she can have it she shouldn't have any trouble getting Soul's attention now".

Marie thanked Liz and went back to the change room and gave it to Maka tp change into. She left with Marie from the change rooms wearing hoodies over the swim suits.

Stein left the change room in shorts and a lab coat Marie couldn't take her eye of his six pack she drooled slightly. Soul left the change room wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black trunks.

Marie called for Stein to look over he turned his head she removed her hoodie striking a pose for Stein. Stein adjusted his glasses then looked away to hide his blushing and dropped his lab coat picking up a surf board with a stitch pattern and hit the water.

Black Star saw Stein surfing seeing him cut through the waves as if he were scalpel cutting through paper and that every one was impressed.

Black Star grabbed a board and went out into the water "no way a big man like me is getting out shined by professor Stein".

He was hanging ten on the surfboard "yaaahhooo check me out the greatest assasin in the world Black Star shooting the curl". Everyone was watching Stein and Black Star surfing like pro's when suddenly a red haired surfer cut Stein off from a wave. The surfer looked to the beach seeing Maka.

Maka shuttered "why is my papa here...probably to scope girls in there swimsuits".

Deathscythe looked to his daughter and said "yes Maka check out how cool your father is".

Maka turned away from her father in shame seeing paw prints in the sand and saw they were heading over to Soul. Deathscythe once again felt the cold sting of rejection.

Soul was standing still by the water and Maka walked over and he occasionally glancing at Maka's swimsuit from the corner of his eye. Thinking she was looking beautiful.

He was enjoying the sight till suddenly Blair popped up in her human form and in a string bikini wanting Souls attention. he saw Blair's swimsuit and got a bloody nose.

Deathscythe saw Blair and got distracted while colliding into Black Star knocking them both off their boards.

Tsubaki freaked when Black Star hit the water but didnt come up "Black Star!" Stein heard Tsubaki's cry and changed his boards direction using his soul detect he found him and made his way over and pulled Black Star and Deathscythe out of the water and brought them to shore.

Tsubaki ran over to Black Star and started preforming CPR on Black Star. Black Star coughed up some water the bandages slipped off some reveling some red on his leg.

Tsubaki worried about his leg thinking he was bleeding ripped off the bandage revealing the new tattoo. Everyone was silent and wondered what Tsubaki was gonna do to him.

Tsubaki blushed a deep shade of red "Black Star whats with the new tattoo?".

Black Star dazed shook his head and looked down seeing his tattoo was in open view "Awhhhh Tsubaki i can explain it was the lunar specials ..and...and".

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star and pulled him in close holding him her eyes began to tear up. Black Star rubbed the back of his head confused if she was upset or not. Everyone liked the tattoo and thought it was well done even Kid liked it but only for the clean line work.

Black Star looked to Tsubaki "i may have been drinking last night and did something kinda crazy".

Tsubaki smiled "oh Black Star i love you to even if you do crazy and wild things at times". He smiled and said "glad to hear cause this stars stage is big enough for two and i wanted to say i love you two Tsubaki".

Patty laughed and pointed at Black Star who was blushing with the biggest grin on his face.

Liz and kid both knuckle punched Black Star and Tsubaki and Liz said "Black Star you do the craziest but also the nicest things at times".

Maka looked to see Soul who was backover to where he was laying down on the beach she walked back over grabbing a seat next to him.

Soul looked up seeing Maka and Blair must have ran away during Stein's rescue "hey so it looks like Black Star and Tsubaki are more then Just partners now huh?".

Maka smiled "i'm happy for Tsubaki shes been trying to get Black Star to ask her out but that tattoo was something else".

Soul smiled Maka looked to Soul and why wasn't taking his shirt off "you know Soul you cant tan if you leave your shirt on" Maka said eyeing Soul.

Soul ignored the comment until he heard something he wished he hadn't Black Star shouted "Soul's got himself some new ink too".

Soul sprang up panicking Maka was curious "you did Soul can i see?".

Soul became pale thinking _Black Star_ _you big mouth_ Soul looked over to Stein "HEY PROFESSOR I THINK BLACK STAR HAS A HEAD INJURY YOU SHOULD CHECK HIM OUT".

He tried to change the topic but Maka wondered if it was true or not about her partner also getting ink. Was he trying to hide something about it.

Black Star got a wicked grin on his face not liking the fact Soul was trying to hide and whispered something into Deathscythe's ear. Soul panicked knowing the one person who could over react more then his partner was her father.

Deathscythe jumped up and a scythe blade came out of his arm he looked at Soul in fury "HE HAS WHAT FOR A TATTOO" Makas father shouted.

Deathscythe ran towards Soul and did a downward slash but Soul jumped back in the nick of time but Death scythe succeded in cutting Souls shirt down the front. Soul backed up his shirt blew in the wind revealing his tattoo.

Maka saw her name with angel wings and remembering what Soul said the night before "Soul whats with this".

Maka pointing at the tattoo Soul didn't look her in the eye.

Deathscythe was made his arm turn back into a blade "you think you have a chance with my MAKA IM GONNAH FREAKEN KILL YOU SOUL EATER".

Maka became annoyed at her father and and shouted "MAKA-CHOP".

With one strike from her bare hand coming down on his head ; Deathscythe fell to the ground out cold.

Maka calmed down and looked at Soul waiting for his explanation "so Soul whats with the tattoo i wanna know".

Soul sighed trying to play it cool " why do you think a cool guy like me would get a girls name tattoo on him for any other reason".

Maka blushed at the thought of Soul actually liking her. Soul ripped off the shredded remains of his shirt walked closer to Maka.

Maka then started freaking out worried her and Soul's relationship would be like her parents. Soul got closer and closer and Maka panicked thinking what was he gonnah do and pushed him away.

As soon as she saw Souls face she instantly freaked and reached out for her was too late and Soul fell into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Soul fell backwards and he was seeing Maka's scared face when he fell into the sand and got up dusted himself off and walked silently to his bike not saying a word.

Maka shocked at what she did Deathscythe woke up seeing Soul walk away "yeah keep your mits off my daughter you punk".

Maka became angry and knocked her father in the head again. Tsubaki ran to Maka and Black Star tried to catch up to Soul but he was already on his bike and took off down the road and forgetting his jacket.

Soul racing down the street on his bike lost in his thoughts _man so not cool i thought she be thrilled but instead she was scared. That's what i get for listening to a guy who had the bright idea from stealing from Steins lab._

Soul angry shouted "this sucks ...this situation isn't cool at all".

Meanwhile back at the beach where Maka and her friends minus Soul were at.

Tsubaki grabbed a seat next to Maka seeing she was upset "hey wanna talk about it?".

Maka looked at Tsubaki eyes filling up with tears "he did that for me a tattoo and out of fear of our relationship becoming like mama's and papa's i pushed him away".

Tsubaki pulled Maka in for a hug "i don't think you two would be like that sure you guys fight but you never see Soul acting like your dad do you?".

Maka thought about her and Soul and how he did come to help her when she was in trouble and sure there were times blair tried but Soul never really payed much attention to her or other girls unlike her father.

Tsubaki smiled "wasn't it Soul who said after all cool men don't cheat on their partners, do they?".

Maka smiled and walked over to Black Star "hey Black Star when you and Soul got that ink why did Soul out of all the choices why did he get angel wings".

Black Star rubbed the back of his head "i dunno why he got angel wings i suggested your name cause he likes you ; Last nights a total blur".

Liz sat up removing sunglasses from her face "i can guess why".

Maka looked confused at Liz while she spoke "Black Star you and Soul hang out a'lot did he ever once tell you his past?".

Black Star shrugged "nope never mentioned it the only thing he told me was when he met maka".

Liz smiled "under Soul's cool guy act like Patty and i and Tsubaki we had something dark in our past and our meister's helped us through it".

Kid walked over and patted both Patty and Liz on the shoulder and Liz continued "our mother left us on the streets and Patty and i were found by kid and he took us showed us a better life even though he can be a little crazy".

Patty laughed "yeah totally like the time Soul cut his bangs it took both my sister and i to pull him out".

Kid shuttered at the thought not wanting to remember that time. Liz looked to Maka "Soul and i get along cause of our mutual love for music one night we hit the Wolfs den and he and i had a few and we shared our stories but one in particular i found great".

Outside of Maka and Soul's apartment Soul stopped at the apartment and changed into black pants a red shirt and grabbed his black jacket and left he went to the Wolfs den which was open.

Eruka greeted him and he ordered a drink she sat the drink down and saw something was bothering him but didn't to bug him about it.

He looked to her and said "mind if i play a little?".

Eurka shook her head no and he sat at the piano and started playing a sad melody.

Liz walked over to Maka and hugged her "Soul comes from a musical family they are all talented musicians but he had one family member he thought he could never be on par with;His older brother a genius Violinist who's natural talent made Soul feel inferior."

Maka was shocked Soul never talked about his family with her and that's probably why.

Liz then let Maka go and put both her hands on Maka's shoulders and said "He almost gave up feeling he would never be able to walk out of his brothers shadow till the day you asked him to be your partner".

Maka remembered Soul playing the piano she loved listening to him play but never knew about his past like Liz did it made her feel a little jealous.

Liz smiled and said "hes also told me you have some kind of melody about you that cut away his darkness kind of like an angel pulling him out of his darkness".

Soul stopped playing for a moment and sneezed when free walks by "you know when you sneeze out of the blue like that it means someones talking about yeah"

Soul gave Free a glare his red eyes to Free were like red daggers and Free got nervous and walked away and said "well it looks like your having a rough day so if you wanna another drink just shout and awesome playing by the way".

Back at the beach Maka rethought about it and smiled confidently "i wanna find Soul know where he is ?".

Liz smiled "i think i know let me check something first" Liz pulled out her cell and sent a text. Which read **Hey you working today and is Soul there**.

Eruka's phone buzzed while she was on break and checked her phone she smiled and replied to a message. Her reply read **Yep pulling a double and yeah hes here seems pissed**.

Liz got a reply to her message and grabbed Maka and ran for the change rooms.

Maka and Liz changed and were about to leave when Liz saw Souls black and yellow Jacket and threw it to Maka.

Liz smiled "come on slip it on were going to get Soul".

Maka slipped on Soul's jacket and left the room and ran for Liz's car. Patty and kid waved but before Liz was able to start the engine Black Star and Tsubaki jumped into the back.

Black Star smiled holding Tsubaki by the waste "were coming too".

Liz sighed "buckle up then were heading out".

Liz started the car but before she forgot looked to her sister and Shouted "PATTY YOU AND KID HEAD ON HOME ON BEELZEBOB MESSAGE ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS OK".

Patty gave her sister a thumbs up while laughing watching kid try to keep his sand castle symetrical.

Liz drove away and they made their way to DeathCity when Maka spoke up "so where are we going".

Liz smiled "hes at the wolfs den Eruka told me".

Maka freaking out over the shock said"Eruka the Witch is working at club in Death City?".

Black Star laughed "yeah her and free run the wolfs den together".

The car passed building till Liz took a left turn and they were about to pass a building till Maka shouted "STOP THE CAR".

Liz slammed her foot on the break and the car came to a screeching hault. Maka jumped out and ran to her apartment and changed into a black haulter and a black skirt ending just above her knee's. She walked out smiling "were going to a club right?".

Black Star's jaw dropped but then he felt something coiling around his torso.

Black*star looked to Tsubaki who was glaring at him he smiled at "come on Tsubaki you know your the only one id share the stage with".

Maka ran at got back in the car and looked to Liz "can we make one more stop?".

Liz didn't speak she closed her eyes and then said "sure where to? and the new outfit is that for Soul?" Maka smiled not confirming Liz's question. Liz started the car again and raced off again down the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Soul played he was lost between his music and his thoughts of today trying to forget about it all when something interrupted his thinking.

He could here a familiar voice coming from the back of his mind "Whats wrong soul?".

He was day dreaming to a time back to when he was younger and was at a party after his brothers performance.

Wes Evans his older brother stood before him "whats wrong Soul?".

Soul stood glaring at his older brother hearing him speak then his brother vanished and said "well Soul tell me why you ran away from her".

Soul turned around seeing his his brother in front of him "when your with her; one who doesn't know anything about music your able to relax and not be jealous of me".

Soul looked to his brother in defiance and shouted "Shut up".

Soul became angry but his brother continued to speak "so you failed the first time big deal that's why you try again".

Wes smiled looking at his little brother "you found yourself a cool spitfire ; That's how cool lives always start and Cool guys like us deserve the coolest lives".

Wes laughed and said "Spitfires girls that always got your back and don't let you get away with nothing".

Soul laughed and said "yeah that fits her perfectly".

Soul smiled as his brother who started to fade as he snapped back to reality "thanks Wes" he said nonchalantly.

meanwhile Maka and her friends stopped in front of a building.

Maka , Liz , Tsubaki and Black Star stood outside the tattoo parlor Liz curious why asked "so why this place Maka?".

Maka walked in and a girl sat at the table preping her station "excuse me id like to get a tattoo please".

The girl looked at Maka and smiled "sure thing hope up girl what would you like and where?".

Maka smiled handing the girl a piece of paper then pointed to the left side just above her skirt. Liz saw where Souls gonna like seeing that guess he wont call you boring.

Maka laid down lowering her skirt a little on the left side of her hip "he better not" Maka said Smiling.

Maka closed her eyes hearing the sound of the needle as it touched her skin. She closed her eyes feeling the pain a little but bared with it the girl finished the design and told Maka all she needed to know about healing. Then Tsubaki went to the girl who did the tattoo wanting a tattoo as well but she whispers where in the girls ear.

Black*star curious Tsubaki smiled at him "your gonnah have to wait till its done".

Liz and Maka left to let Tsubaki and Black Star at the tattoo parlor and made there way to the Wolfs den.

Maka jumped out of the car and thanked Liz for the help. Liz went to find a parking space while Maka went to see Soul.

She walked in and saw Soul playing the piano she was about to walk over.

As soon as she entered the room a mysterious man saw her and smiled , Maka was about to go and talk to Soul when suddenly her path was caught off by the strange man fallowed by his henchmen.

The mysterious man smiled "my name is vladimere dracula what brings a beautiful girl like you to a place like this".

Maka ignored the man until her soul perception kicked in his Soul was in the shape of a bat and something else far more sinister.

Vladimere smiled and grabbed her by the wrist he had a strong grip and wasn't going to let her go.

Maka panicked and shouted loud enough to reach over Soul's piano playing "SOUL I NEED YOUR HELP".

Soul heard Maka's voice and was alarmed he quickly turned seeing someone dared touch his meister.

Soul began running as quickly as he could rushed past Erika "Sorry Erika Maka needs my help shes being attacked".

Erika alarmed ran to grab Free who was doing inventory.

Soul ran out the door and ran to check the alley where he heard muffled screams and laughter.

Eurka and Free saw Soul and ran to catch up to him they raced out the door and fallowed him to the alley.

Vladimere looked at Maka licking his lips "one with a girigori soul so delicious" he said smiling.

Removing Soul's Jacket from Maka's shoulder thrilled with excitment "time to eat".

Till suddenly he felt a terrifying feeling as if lord death himself had a scythe at his throat he looked down to see there was a blade by his neck.

He turned to see an angry Soul behind him his eyes burning with anger and arm in the form of a Scythe blade. Maka was happy to see Soul had come to her rescue.

Vladimere panicking "what happened to my men".

Soul looked at Valdimere and smiled showing sharp teeth Soul smiled and said"lets say a wolf and frog took care of them".

With his other hand he pointed behinde him using his thumb and Vladimere saw all his men beaten by a werewolf and a Witch.

Vladimere grew angry and swung at Soul who turned is arm back and jumped backwards. Soul ran towards Free who gave him a lift up and Soul flew high in the air he turned into a scythe and spun. He came down fast and sliced off Vladimere's arm that held Maka and she ran to Soul.

Soul changed back and quickly grabbed Maka and got her some distance from Vladimere.

Soul still angry at Vladimere looked to the screaming man holding his severed arm and said "Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!".

Vladimere grew enraged being denied his meal changed his form his fangs grew long and large bat wings grew from his back and his body turned into the form of a half man half bat.

Vladimere rose into the sky "YOU INSCOLENT BRAT YOU DARE DENY ME A MEAL".

Vladimere took a deep breath and sent a loud echoing shreek into the sky and five more henchmen showed up.

Soul wasn't impressed just angry that someone dared tried to make Maka into a meal.

Vladimere laughed then said "you think your so tough demon scythe lets see you fight them".

Soul smiled Maka was on her feet and ready to fight she wanted to fight and defeat Vladimere as much as Soul did.

Maka smiled and looked to Soul "I refuse to let my fear control me anymore".

She grabbed Soul and kissed him without any fear or doubt Free and Erika were shocked.

They seperated Soul smiled at Maka "guess if we wanna do more of that we better finish this quick huh?".

Maka nodded and Soul turned into a Scythe and Maka spun Soul around knocking the henchmen back then looked to Vladimere in anger.

She looked up with a smiled now seeing something she couldnt before and said "Vladimere i couldn't see it before but i see it clearly now your soul has become a keishin egg prepare yourself cause your soul is ours".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Vladimere's men got back up and rush Maka and Soul but Maka and Soul knocked them back and charged cutting two in half.

She quickly turned and spun soul knocking two in to the building next to the Wolf's den.

As the henchmen struggled to get up Free punched them both down on their heads knocking them out cold.

Maka smiled one tried sneaking up on maka but she flipped Soul hitting the henchmen in the face with the back of Souls handle.

He fell to the ground nose bleeding

The henchmen got up again and three charged Maka but were blocked by Soul and then maka spun while holding Soul catching all three with Souls blade cutting them in half.

It was like her and Soul were dancing around the henchmen until the last one that Maka knocked out grabbed her leg.

The henchmen was happy to grab her thinking he was helping his master.

she lifted Soul looking down and the monster looked up to her and then saw her let go of Souls handle.

He fell hitting the henchmen in between the eyes and bounced up on impact Maka grabbed Soul getting ready to fight more.

Maka and Soul slew the last henchmen and Maka looked up to see Vladimere flying up above.

She smiled and said "don't think just cause you can fly means your safe from us".

Vladimere became even more angry as Maka and Soul shouted in unison "Let's go, Soul Resonance!".

Vladimere attacked with an energy breath attack but it was cut away.

Vladimere confused looked down and saw Maka in a black dress and black wings on the side of her head and a black scythe with a piano keyboard on the blade.

Maka smiled seeing the enraged monster "If you do continue to fight us; then we will take your soul You got it?".

Vladimere charged diving down to Maka and Maka flew up towards Vladimere and was ready to cut him down.

Vladimere and Maka clashed but Maka was unscathed Vladimere was down a wing.

Vladimere screamed in pain and fell to the ground hard Maka and Soul had enough of the monster.

Maka spun Soul round and round stopping ready to finish it Maka shouted "The legendary super-skill of the Scythe Meister: Witch Hunter!".

Maka and Soul dived moving fast Souls blade began to glow bright neon blue she swung hard only to be blocked but barley by Vladimere's one good hand.

Struggling Vladimere laughed but then became silent as soon as seeing the unworried duo.

Soul laughed "guess we under estimated him Maka".

Maka agreed she swiftly turned and swung again and said "figure six hunter".

Vladimere had finally succumbed to Maka and Souls strength and was cut down.

His body vanished and a lone kenshin soul floated where his body fell.

Liz heard the fighting coming from the alley and ran to see what was going on.

Maka fell to her knee's exhausted the black blood dress vanished changing into the outfit she had before.

Soul turned back and helped Maka to her feet.

Soul looked into her emerald eyes and said "sorry about before i was totally not cool and the tatt...".

Maka stopped him with a kiss she looked at him and said "its ok we both were being uncool".

Maka put her hand over the place he had her name tattoo "Soul don't worry i like the tattoo don't do anything with it especially now".

Maka pulled the left side of her skirt down a little and got Soul to look down. Soul looked down seeing his name and a music note.

Soul smiled wide "way cool Maka so wanna go in and enjoy some music?".

Maka nodded and Liz ran around the Corner eyes closed and said "hey are you guys ok i heard some loud Screaming and worried".

Liz opened her eyes seeing Soul and Maka holding each other.

Liz smiled "sorry am i interrupting something?" she said in a teasing voice.

Soul and Maka laughed as he held her close by his side they walked into the wolfs den.

later Joined by the rest of the gang and Soul sat at the piano with Maka sitting close by his side watching him play.

Tsubaki rushed over and hugged Maka hearing about the news and was excited.

BlackStar and Kid fist bumped Soul and he asked "BlackStar why so late on getting here".

BlackStar said "Tsubaki had to change her clothes after getting her new tattoo".

Soul laughed and fist bumped him "wow Tsubaki got ink looks like we got some seriously cool partners".

He looked over Maka was at the door with signaling Soul to come to her.

Soul smiled and ran to the door as fast as he could Death Scythe was mad and shouted "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU PUNK".

Stein stopped DeathScythe and said "shes not your little girl anymore Spirit besides they cant do any worse then you and Kami did".

DeathScythe sat in the corner groveling "you know sometimes your just cruel Stein".

Marie laughed and sat with Stein and both had some whine while DeathScythe sat in the corner.

Maka and Soul headed home on his motorcycle and as he drove she held him tight as she looked into the sky seeing the moon and stars.

They Later arrived back at the apartment and Soul piggy backed Maka up to the door.

He opened the door and carried Maka in he shut the door behind him with a small kick and took a very tired Maka to her room.

He laid her on to her bed and tucked her in he looked to his partners sleeping face thinking that today was an actually cool day.

He turned to leave the room and walked to the door as he reached for the door nob he heard a voice.

He turned back to see Maka awake rubbing her eyes and she said "Soul your not staying in here".

He smiled and said "not unless if you want me to Maka ".

Her smile grew wider hearing Soul say that and said "i want you to".

Soul smiled removing his jacket and said "as you wish Maka".


End file.
